Darmethor
Darmethor is a Divine Servant of Taurus and the father of Kementari. Story The White Guardian Darmethor was summoned by the White Faction's SCP Foundation member with the aim of countering the Black Faction's own Servants. Without any peculiar passion, Guardian of White as he was called merely protected his allies, watching over them and analyzing the enemy's weaknesses. Nebilim described him as 'a hunter from Korriana, with the blood of a beast'. Guardian participated in several battles; once against Caedes, whom he defeated quickly by using his two blades in order to 'short-circuit' Caedes's magic and disintegrate him; and once later against Dahark, although Dahark could not be even pierced by Darmethor's supernaturaly strong blows. Dahark nevertheless chose to spare him, and Darmethor helped her for a short time with eliminating the war's threats before disappearing. The Beast's Past Darmethor was later resummoned by the Foundation in order to combat a vampiric threat, forced to indiscriminately kill innocents in the process - and briefly encountering Ezra Voldaren, with whom he became quite close. Then, Darmethor was faced by Titania Leonio who vowed to stop him, killing his master and making a new pact with him. Darmethor's past was then revealed as the husband of Valorika, a powerful mage who reinforced his body through mystical, monstrous arts. In order to reinforce Titania's body as well, Darmethor helped her with finding a way to summon Valoria, then teamed up with her and the rest of Titania's allies to put an end to the double threat of Lothan and Auriel de Courssombre. Appearance Darmethor is a silver-haired man with piercing feline yellow eyes and dressed in a massive black and silver armor. A blue cape covers his shoulders. Personality Darmethor is rough in physique and attitude, a man of few words who hates political correctness and feigns disinterest about the world; however, he is a hero at heart, driven by a strong sense of justice and a desire to end those who threaten the innocent. Lacking charisma or elegance, he views himself as a hunter, a mere agent that slaughters the world's enemies. His summoning at the hands of Titania shows another side of him - one who despite his usual grumpiness shows strong affection, for his wife of course, but also for those who share his desire and determination. His determined drive causes him to see Titania as a successor and companion to him, protecting her and those close to her with all his might. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Darmethor possesses immense physical strength and speed, due to being artificially enhanced. * Divine Servant Abilities: Darmethor possesses tremendous abilities befitting her nature as a Divine Servant. ** Advents: Darmethor possesses two blades: a White Gold Blade and a Black Silver Blade that allow him respectively to weave magic into his opponents through Enchantments and to sever the flow of magic respectively. Storylines * Magus Wars : Compassion features him. * Gaea's Blood predominantly features him. Trivia * Darmethor is a name of Elvish origin, similar to his daughter's. Category:Character Category:Korriana Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra